Silver Leaf
by Fyfy
Summary: It certainly was a possibility, I mean, how else could it be but that? But could it really? Maybe, just a maybe though. COMPLETE! Three-shot S/K pairing! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!
1. Possibility

It certainly was a possibility, I mean, how else _could_ it be but that? But could it really? Maybe, just a maybe though.

--

Finally managing to pry herself away from her fuming hanyou friend, Kagome ventured into the forest late in the afternoon in search of a place to calm herself. Another argument burst through, one with little to no meaning at all. She simply asked if they could leave tomorrow instead of today so that she can learn a bit more from Sango.

But that question in itself brought forth a string of insults and a hefty load of curses from the many 'Sits' that Kagome gritted out of her teeth as her hanyou friend, _Inuyasha_, undoubtedly made himself more acquainted with the dirt.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders to relieve some imaginary tension that settled there. Kagome looked up at the sky and thought back at the many things they've been through and couldn't help but lift the corners of her mouth into a small yet sad smile as her memories landed on Kikyo.

_"If you had asked, would he stop you? Would he curse at you like he does to me?"_ Her thoughts were startled to a stop as she heard a slight whistling sound. Kagome stood and started walking over to where it was coming from, curiosity besting her.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, his ward Rin has been having nightmares recently after an encounter with a wolf demon that chose her as his next meal. He would wake her in the middle of it at times and guarantee her safety with a pat on the head. She would smile and try her best to no longer trouble her lord but try as she might, the nightmares of her first death would return.

Standing up, he walked over to a tree and plucked a leaf from its branches and settled down on a boulder not far from where Rin slept. He may not really care about her nightmares but when she wakes her energy will be much depleted and it would trouble him to leave her to his subordinate, Jaken, to watch over since he is useless in that area of expertise.

He does not wish for an ill ward later on so he tried what his mother used to do when he had nightmares, he played a song on a leaf.

Kagome could see a small fire brimming signalling her of a campsite not far from where the sound came from. She stopped far enough so she would not intrude but her curiosity still egged her on to stay and listen to the song thats beginning to calm her nerves.

She didn't really know that it was Sesshoumaru she was promptly spying on, all she could see from this distance and from where she was standing was a foot clad in black boots connected to what seems to be white pants.

_Perhaps someday little one, you will grow wings and fly_

The campfire crackled as Rin shifted to a more comfortable position, her face contorting in fear but soon was easing out.

_Swim within your beloved sky, soar above the clouds that tend to cry_

Ah-Un lifted its twin heads to glance over their master before going back to sleep, perhaps what could be discerned as a smile was playing on their lips as their eyes closed shut.

_Someday little one, you will see Angels and you will sing!_

_But for now, just fly, fly with your wings!_

Leaning on a tree as she sat down and listened, her eyes drifting to a close as her anger dissipated and she felt calmer than ever.

_Yes I'm sure, someday little one you will grow tall_

_As tall as a tree and be above all_

Sesshoumaru continued on, glancing over his ward and seeing that it was taking effect. He was downwind so he could not smell the miko that leaned calmly on the trunk of a tree listening intently to his song.

_But if those days never come, and though they will_

_I assure you little one, your wishes will be fulfilled_

Rin finally stopped trashing about and settled into a peaceful sleep. She breathed what could only be a sigh of content as her dreams took her away, far away from her awful nightmares.

_Because, my darling, I will make all your wishes come true_

_Little one, I will bend the world for you_

When the song ended, Sesshoumaru took the leaf from his lips and simply stared at it and went out of his thoughts about the past to finally sense another presence in close vicinity of his camp.

Walking over to the intruder, he could've expected everyone else but _her_ to be here. _Hm.._ he thought, his half-brother is probably close by for _her_ to be here. Seeing her sleeping form against the tree, Sesshoumaru could only assume that she had been listening to him.

Though he highly doubt that she knew it was _him_ that was playing the song since he is quite sure she wouldn't be that courageous to eavesdrop on this Sesshoumaru. Mentally, he rolled his eyes at the human woman in such a defenseless position beneath his gaze.

For the second time today, a sigh barely managed to escape his lips as his thoughts wandered to his half-brother that would stumble upon his camp in search of this little miko. He looked down at her with a scrutinizing gaze, this human.. no this _miko_ had defied the laws that encircle Sesshoumaru.

Any and all that defy him, die by his hands. With the exception of Inuyasha (only for the simple fact that he had no more inkling to spill blood thats half his), she is the only being that is still alive after their encounters that could, _should_ have taken her life. Her undying loyalty for the hanyou is also something of interest, since she knows that his loyalty truly lies elsewhere.

He shook her head at her ignorance, "_Foolish miko"_ he voiced in his head, _"Will your loyalty remain unwavering even if he chooses the undead woman?"_

"Inuyasha... Sit" Kagome muttered in her sleep, shifting a bit more to find a comfortable position but failing miserably so she started to wake.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly, her vision still blurry as she looked up and all she could really see was white. "Inu..yasha...? No.. no red." She said almost incoherently as she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes but the dream world was pulling her back quick.

"Sleep miko." That voice... could it be?

Kagome tried to stay awake, sleep still blurring her vision but she could not fight its grasp for soon she fell back to her dreams with only the memory of golden eyes staring down at her from atop a waterfall of white.

Morning came too soon in her opinion for the cold breeze that shook her form woke her. Stretching herself out, she looked up in the sky while stifling a yawn. She hasn't slept that nice in weeks.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to return to her time until they find another jewel shard and of course being the 'useless' shard detector as she is, they couldn't find nor sense one other than Kouga's occasional visits.

Blinking, memories from last night flooded back to her and she looked at her surrounding to find she is no longer in the spot she fell asleep on but in a meadow of herbs.

"Hm.. well that's weird." She shrugged it off as she stood up and started brushing off her skirt. Looking down she noticed something glittery tucked in-between her collar and shirt. As soon as she pulled it out, Inuyasha's yell startled her into dropping it.

"Oi Wench! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all night! You just _had_ to get lost on my human night didn't you?! And what the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the glittery thing on the ground.

"What else could it be Inuyasha? It's called a leaf." She replied while picking it up.

"Shut up! I know it's a leaf! But its all... sparkly!" Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at the said leaf.

"Nice Inuyasha, very articulate."

"What? Shut it! I'm talking about the fact that this leaf has an energy signature and it feels a lot like Sesshoumaru's! It's like a protection claim or something!"

"Right, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru specifically came to me to put a leaf, no a _protection claim _on me while I slept in the middle of this meadow. Yep that sounds like him all right."

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned around, walking towards the direction of the camp leaving a confused Kagome behind to ponder over his words.

"Wait... how did I get here last night? Those eyes... huh, did _he_ bring me here?" Lifting her brow at the mere thought of him doing anything of the sort, she shook her head as she pocketed the glittering leaf.

While walking away, she failed to notice golden eyes staring at her from the trees before it disappeared as she made her way back to camp, trailing behind a noticeably upset Inuyasha.

Thinking back on her previous thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder that it certainly was a possibility, I mean, how else _could_ it be but that? But could it really? Maybe, just a maybe though. But still... Sesshoumaru? ...Nahhhh

--

DOES she have pockets? Uhh.. I don't know... as for the song lyrics, I did my best to come up with something simple.. No sesshy wasn't singing O.o, its my interpretation of the song he played. Hehe

First one shot? Yes

Is it crappy? I'm not sure, this was written at 4 in the morning. My sleep deprived mind wouldn't shut up and I had to write something.

So if its crappy.. or good.. or decent.. or even.. well something, would like some opinions. I just started writing and had no clue as to where the story was gonna go and somehow it ended like that. Meh, anyway, I'd appreciate reviews but I won't beg ya, hehe its yer choice after all :). Anyway, if people do like it should I continue and make it a three part to have their love blooooommmm, X). I'd like to know cuz I'm thinking about it :) Thanks for reading though!


	2. Confusion

--

"It's... It's so _boring_. And _hot_. Why is it so hot?!" A feminine voice spoke as her ragged pants for air broke into her sentence.

Streams of sweat could be seen dripping from her brow down to her temple then making a bee line to her blouse. Her group could only look at her, the same thoughts running in their head.

The sun glared down upon the ground with such intensity that the heat that radiated off the earth could literally be seen as steam. You know when there's so much heat that a distance from afar seems all hazy? Yes they were seeing those.

They've been walking since dawn broke due to Inuyasha's insistence. Their feet tired from all the walking and their skin red from the heat of the sun, one could only hold out for so long...

"IT'S SO HOT!! Kagomeee! I wanna go to a river!!" Shippo wailed as he assaulted Kagome with his 'puppy-dog' eyes. His emerald orbs sparkling with such fervor that Kagome couldn't help but smile at his antics. He didn't have to go and do that. Hell, she wanted to go to the river herself, she was drowning in her own sweat and that was just gross.

"Inuyasha...? Are there any rivers around? It's been so hot since we started walking hours ago and I think a nice dip in some cool water will be nice for us." She pleaded to Inuyasha while walking towards him.

"What?! When were finally making good time? No! We keep walking, its just a little heat, you humans need to suck it up!" Inuyasha's grunted response only caused Kagome to narrow her eyes at him.

The moment he looked back at her, his ears flopped down atop his head and he backed away slowly. It's as if he could see a fire right behind Kagome, her hair was dancing with the flames. He blinked once... twice because he knew he was imagining things.

It was the wind... yes the wind and the heat making Kagome look all that much more _evil_ at that moment.

"Uhhh..."

"Inuyasha... SI.." She began but Inuyasha leapt at her and clamped a hand on her mouth before she was able to finish her sentence. This only served to piss her off more and so she did the only thing that her mind told her to do. She bit him. Hard.

"OW! What the fuck woman?!"

"We are going to a river... NOW"

"Okay! Fine! Jeez!" Inuyasha said while nursing his bitten hand. He looked around, well _smelled_ around at first to try and find where the closest river was. "Keh, you guys are lucky. There's a river close by."

And so they did, they each took turns swimming. Girls with Shippo. The guys by themselves.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango went first. Relaxing near a boulder, Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed happily while Shippo swam around trying to catch a fish. This was what she needed.

She could only enjoy it for so long before Inuyasha would yell at them to get dressed and keep going. _I don't know why he's being all grouchy, he looks a lot less stressed right now and his feet have less red and blisters so he should be feeling a lot better. Hm, maybe to keep up his tough guy guise? _

An image of Inuyasha wearing black leather biker outfits crossed her mind. Chains and all. She burst into a fit of laughter as she swam out of the river to her drying clothes after being washed. Sango signalled for them that they have to return now before the men start to melt.

Kagome giggled at the thought and told her to go on ahead since she finished getting dressed first. Sango nodded and went on her way, but not before telling her to come soon after.

"Come on Shippo, let's go. Inuyasha and Miroku might melt because of the heat, and we don't want that do we?" Kagome smiled at her little kit as she got dressed. She heard a rustling sound from the bushes behind her and stopped dead in her tracks to slowly look back.

A rabbit jumped out of the bushes, nibbling on a leaf. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. Suddenly, she felt herself slammed to the ground with such a force that she swore she bruised, or even broke a rib.

"Give me the jewel shardssss!" A snake-like youkai hissed at Kagome while wrapping itself around her small body.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed.

"No Shippo.. .Ugh.. Stay back!" She sternly told him as she looked up at the youkai trying to squeeze the life out of her. "INUYASHAAA!!"

"Sssilence! If you won't hand over the jewel shardss then I will devour you with them!" It said before it opened its mouth lowering it to devour her whole. It stopped all of a sudden.

Literally a hair away from its fangs and then closed its mouth shut. Its eyes narrowed cautiously at the woman.

Kagome closed her eyes shut, almost certain that she was going to be eaten until it stopped. Then she looked up at it as its head came closer to her then all of a sudden. It _sniffed_ her. _What the hell?_

With a startled gasp and eyes that would've surely popped out of its sockets, the snake-like youkai recoiled back the moment it smelled her.

And just as fast as it came, it was gone, right before Inuyasha burst through the trees, Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!" Shippo yelled as jumped in her arms and hugged her.

"Y... Yeah I'm fine. Man it seems like I smell bad or something. That's happened, what? Seven times now this past week?"

"Keh, of course you smell bad. You're a human!" Inuyasha said while sheathing Tetsusaiga after making sure it was safe.

"SIT!"

Later that night, Kagome and Sango went into the forest to get some more wood for their fire that's starting to dim. She sighed heavily and massaged her temples before bending over and picking up what they need, wincing on the way up due to her bruised ribs.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked, casting her a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bruised rib, it will heal soon enough." Kagome gave her friend a reassuring smile. Holding a bundle of wood under one arm, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the glittering leaf. Looking down at it, she caressed its surface as her thoughts pulled her back a week before.

"What's that Kagome? It feels dangerous..." Sango said while walking over to her friend.

"This? I... I'm not sure... I got this a week ago and I have a feeling its something special."

"A week ago? That leaf is laced with a demonic signature. A very powerful one... perhaps it is the cause of why those demons kept fleeing as they did?"

"Maybe... Inuyasha did say something weird about it... Its just that it's too strange of a thought."

"What's that?"

"That this came from Se..." Kagome suddenly felt a malicious aura heading their way.

"KAGO...!" Sango's scream was cut off as Kagome turned to look at her only to see Sango disappear into the darkness, her pale hand reaching out desperately. Her body was then crushed against a tree, the leaf she held thrown back and blown away by the wind. A slimy hand grasped at her neck.

"Miko..." Kagome's eyes shot up to look at her assailant. Its features, to her, were grotesque.

Scales dripping with slime covered its body from head to tail. Yellow cat-like eyes stared down at her and a mouth as wide as her head sported jagged black fangs. Its tail wrapped itself around the tree she was against and held her there as its arms seemed to weave in and out of the shadows.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Its voice sounding much like a man's reverberated through her heaving chest. Her tears refused to fall as her body was racked with pain. "Be a good little miko and hand over what I need... Perhaps I will even grant you a quick death. I don't, however, promise a painless one..."

His tongue licked the side of her face as a wicked gleam was caught in his eyes. "You see I have this problem of enjoying being covered in my prey's blood...Ah such...satisfaction." Kagome shivered as his energy cackled against hers.

"Why so scared, little one? This form of mine... does it frighten you? Ah... I will grant you this." His form shifted and his energy died down slightly in a more compressed form.

Kagome was dropped to the ground as she crouched in pain. Her arms held her body dearly as she coughed up blood. A foot lifted her chin to look up at the being before her. What was once a scaly, slimy demon now became a ragged looking human. His calm, almost handsome face betrayed by the look of blood lust in his eyes.

"Is this better?" He reached down and took hold of the bottle around her neck then pulled it off as he kicked her back against the tree. "Ahh.. there we go." He smiled a fanged smile.

"Now I am a demon true to my word..." His arm raised as claws protruded from his fingers, Kagome could only struggle to sit up and brace herself. Her arms all ready in a cross in front of her in a futile attempt to defend.

Something warm and sticky splashed all over her and she heard a sickening rip of flesh before a loud thud on the ground caused her to look up.

"It seems you attract more demons than one as weak as yourself can handle, Miko." Sesshoumaru stood before her, his one arm dripping with blood from the man on the ground.

He bent over and picked up the bottle of shards, gave it a glare while Kagome took in a sharp breath as she tried to stand up to take it away from him.

"Ugh!" She grunted as her body failed her commands and slumped against the tree. She was having trouble breathing, her chest hurt and her heartbeat was erratic. She felt something drop on her lap and saw that it was the bottle of jewel shards. "Why...?"

"I do not need such troublesome trinkets, I am powerful on my own." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and walked away.

"I know... but why did you..." She coughed again, "help... me?" Kagome's vision was going hazy by the second, still she looked up at him in earnest. Her blue orbs glossed over with tears.

Sesshoumaru's body tensed, he looked over to her and walked back to her slowly before bending over and taking a strand of her hair. He brought it to his lips slightly. "I do not know this myself."

Kagome had to strain her hearing to catch what he said, his breath that tickled her forehead and making her stomach do loops wasn't helping either.

He brought to her attention the same glittering leaf that she lost moments ago. "Learn to keep this with you, Miko." Sesshoumaru tucked the leaf in her hair and stood.

Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha and Miroku's yells made her turn her head towards their voices.

The moment she did, she felt the warmth radiating off his body leave her side. "Sess..." The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's and Shippo's worried faces before her world turned black.

--

Yay people wanted a continuation! So here it is! Sorry that it took so long, I work and I have college :-/. I didn't really like how this chapter went but I'll go with it for now. I need to fix some things but at the moment I don't have time :(. Sorry if its not to your liking guys but please review nonetheless!


	3. Contentment

And here we go...

--

"Wake up wench! I'm sending you back to your time to get healed up! You're useless injured like that!" Ahh yes, Inuyasha's wonderful personality was what woke her... that or due to his nudging of her bruised rib with his foot.

Groaning, she rolled over and slapped the offending appendage which caused Inuyasha to double-over. Slowly rising up, she stretched as best she could without opening her wounds.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got ran over by a bus." She nursed her pounding head, a migraine setting in.

"What's a bus Kagome?" Shippo, the ever curious one, asked as he settled beside her while handing her a fish for breakfast.

"Huh? Oh it's a big metallic box on wheels that is very bad if you stand in front of it." By the look on Shippo's face, her explanation didn't make much sense so she shrugged and patted his head. "Don't worry, you won't get to see those for a while." She smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head as a silent thank you while taking the fish from his hand.

After breakfast, Kagome rode on Kirara on the way back to Kaede's village. There were no demons that attacked them on the way, which is strange since they would usually encounter one or two at the least.

Scratching her head, Kagome felt the leaf slip out of her hair and before it blew away, she caught it in-between her fingers.

"Keh, you still have that thing? You don't need it, I'm strong enough to scare other demons away!" Inuyasha huffed, his chest out while his fist pounded on it. Kagome giggled at the image for he looked so much like Shippo at that moment.

Miroku eyed the leaf with wariness clear in his eyes. As did Sango.

"Kagome-sama, where by chance did you get that leaf?" Miroku asked as he moved closer to her, his hand itching for some contact but held it down so she can answer his question.

"Oh um, I had it when I woke up in that meadow that Inuyasha found me at." Raising the leaf in the air, she looked up at it in wonder. The sun's rays making it glisten all the more. Shrugging, she fingered the leaf and played with it in her hands reminiscing about the night before.

_"Learn to keep this with you, Miko."_

"Speaking of which, Kagome-chan, what happened after I disappeared last night? How did you kill that demon? His body was still there so you didn't purify him... Was it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, while putting a hand on her chin in thought. "But then again, wouldn't he be in tiny bits of pieces rather than a gaping hole in his chest?"

"Yeah! It looked like some of him was actually melted too!" Shippo added, a shudder of disgust ran over his spine.

Blinking, she looked over her group, her cheeks slowly giving off a tinge of pink. "Uh... well Sesshoumaru saved me." At that, everyone halted dead in their tracks, even Miroku's lecherous hand, stopped inches away from Kagome's bottom.

Everyone's mouths hung agape as they stared at her as if she grew another head. Because of course, they did not hear what she just said... but her sentence proved truthful as she looked down at the innocent _silvery_ leaf in her palm.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief. The rest of the journey was then filled with Kagome's explanation of what happened the past week.

The sun ever so slowly crept beyond the horizon, blanketing the sky with an array of orange and gold. In the distance, you can see the moon make its appearance as night soon came, evident from the cold gust of wind it brings with its arrival. With clouds starting to scatter in the sky, the stars shone through, giving the small group of shard-hunters much needed light as they camped for the night.

All you could really hear were the slight murmur of sighs and yawns as the group deigned their much needed rest. Inuyasha jumped on top of his branch, readying himself as the night's watchman.

His golden irises glancing back and forth from his group and to the sky while his ears seemed to tweak as a reaction to each sound that he hears. That is until he saw the fluttering of Kikyo's soul stealers at a distance.

Shifting into a squat, he looked down at his group to assure their slumber before heading off in that same direction.

Something felt amiss, that's what Kagome thought as she woke up to the wind chilling her down to the bone, she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, clutching onto Shippo in the process. Though try as she might, she could not fall back asleep.

Sighing, she carefully slid out of her makeshift bed and placed the covers back on Shippo. Stretching her aching muscles out, she stood up and looked around. Looking up to the branch where Inuyasha lay, her eyes widened slightly. _He's gone.._

Kagome's body seemed to move out of its own accord, into a direction she does not know. But she felt the necessity to heeding into its commands, just this once. Even when her injuries screamed in protest.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathlessly uttered while he stared at his former love.

As Kikyo floated down, her gaze landed on Inuyasha's form. Her charcoal-black hair seemingly dancing in the wind as her soul-stealers skittered about. A small smile grazed her lips as she walked over to him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Her voice sent electricity through his spine.

Moving one foot after the other, Inuyasha closed the distance between them until they were literally a hair's breath away. Neither said a word, for none was needed. The desire was clear in their eyes and so, after what seemed like an eternity, their arms and bodies entangled in a tight embrace.

That was how she saw them, in that tight embrace underneath the moonlight. It seemed as if time stopped just for them. It was that beautiful yet heart-wrenching scene that Kagome could not tear her eyes away from. Her chest felt as heavy as lead and something inside her clicked to finally allow her control over her own body.

Struggling to breathe by the rush of emotions, she managed to turn around and walk away soundlessly. She wasn't needed there, she thought.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the faint sound of fading footsteps and he knew who it was. He looked down at Kikyo, a serene look plastered on her face before he gave her an apologetic glance as he ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome...!"

She stopped walking and stood still, her back towards him.

"Kagome... I... We... What I mean is..." Stumbling on his words, Inuyasha tried to form a sentence... an explanation... just something to tell her.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome turned around, her tears glistening in the moonlight that danced on her face as the wind blew through the canopy of leaves above her head. "I understand. Go back to her. She needs you." She turned around to walk away.

His heart was torn at the look that Kagome gave him. Walking over to her, he pulled her into a hug and planted his chin on her shoulder. He whispered words of forgiveness and a thank you as he let her go and turned the other direction.

A ghost of a smile shown on her lips as her form disappeared into the welcoming shadows of the forest.

Sesshoumaru's form was bathed in the moon's glorious shine, to whoever that may stumble upon him in that open field of grass as he gazed at the sky, they would think of him an angel. No, more like a god that descended from heaven.

His thoughts kept straying on the strange miko in his half-brother's group. A look of defiance at their every meeting shown in her eyes had him questioning her bravery and perhaps even her sanity.

"_What right does she have to gaze at this Sesshoumaru in such a manner?"_ But he found that he truly didn't care about how she looked at him. He actually admired that defiant side of her.

The scent of salt and jasmine assaulted his senses as he heard the slight sounds of cries close to his vicinity. Feeling the need to investigate, though he knew who it was, he started in the direction where the scent came from.

His chest seemed painfully tight as the scene before him displayed Kagome in a heap on the forest ground, her small whimpering cries reaching his sensitive ears.

"Miko." He spoke, trying to get her attention, but she neither uttered a word nor moved to acknowledge his call to her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he took her chin in his hand and raised her face up.

Kagome knew he was there, but in her current state, her body refused to react to him. As he lifted her face, she looked up at him with tears cascading down her cheeks and her lips quivering in sadness.

"What has happened to you?" The need to comfort her rising with each passing minute.

"It hurts... I all ready knew his choice... I've readied myself for his decision long ago." Kagome said as she hiccuped softly. "But why does it still hurt so much?" She asked herself more than to the demon in front of her.

She didn't care if he thought of her as pathetic as a human should be. Right now, all that mattered was the pain that racked her body, not from her injuries, but from her breaking heart.

Her eyes drifted close as tears stained her cheeks.

He wasn't quite sure of the feeling that swirled inside him, but he found himself leaning down closer to the crying miko until his lips softly touched hers.

Her eyes flew open as she stared at Sesshoumaru. Her look of confusion and shock caused him to reply.

"Silence your tears, Miko." The hand from her chin brushed the tears staining her cheeks and moved the hair sticking to her face away.

"_I am here for you._" He added silently in his head.

She found herself leaning into his touch, perhaps it was the need to be comforted that caused her to do it or the fact that Sesshoumaru is the one comforting her she doesn't quite know. But the next moment she saw the heated look in his eyes and gasped slightly, her tears stopping for the moment.

His lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her with so much passion, so much _devotion_ that when his fangs grazed her bottom lip, causing it to bleed, her mind barely registered it.

She knew this was strange; and quite possibly wrong all together. But when his tongue flicked the edge of her lips and she uttered a gasp, he dove inside and her mind went completely blank. Her body instinctively latched onto his and when she kissed back, she could only hope to match the power behind his.

The moment they broke apart, her chest heaved and she managed to take in a breath. The kiss left her so weak, so warm, and so utterly _raw_ that without the powerful _arm_ that found its way around her waist, she was sure to be a mass of glowering goo on the ground by now.

"Are your thoughts still about him, Kagome?"

"Sess... Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome all but whimpered his name as her eyes took on a glazed look. Her tears now dry.

A devious smirk played on his lips, he bent down and kissed her forehead, smoothing out her hair in the process and pulled her into his hold. He looked down at her head and saw the glittering leaf entangled between her locks. Careful of his claws, he plucked the leaf from her hair, at the sniffling sounds the miko still made, he frowned slightly and brought the leaf to his lips.

He felt her body slump against his and her breathing even out as he felt her relax in his hold.

One would have to take a second look at the scene, for their eyes surely must be deceiving them as the impossible is shown before them.

For there, leaning against the trunk of a tree, with a sleeping miko sprawled on his lap was Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands with a hint of a smile on his lips.

His eyes of molten gold gazed back up at the sky. Content written all over his features.

"Wait... wait.. WAIT mama!" A young half-ling of miko and demon blood, about 65 years or so (About 11 in human years) interrupted her mother. Her face in a pout and her arms wildly waving above her head. "Are you telling me that papa fell in love with you first?"

The little one's nose scrunched up as she looked over her father, disbelief evident in her violet eyes.

"Yes, koi. Tell our little one the real story for once." Sesshoumaru looked over his mate, a small evil smile fell on his lips.

"What?! It's the truth! Has your father been feeding you lies to raise his ego again Karin?" Kagome patted her daughter's head as she sat by her on the bed and gave Sesshoumaru a dejected glare.

"But papa said... that well you came to him first... and that... uh" Karin's face was wrecked with concentration as she tried to remember what her father told her.

"Believe your mama, Karin. Our fluffy over there has his facts wrong since he's getting so olllddddd!"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. "Wisdom comes with age, Miko."

"Miko?! I am your mate! Treat me like one!" Kagome gave a undignified huff as she crossed her arms and looked away, her nose in the air.

"Shall I call you bitch then?" A smirking Sesshoumaru spoke. Kagome's eyes bulged and quickly covered Karin's ears. Karin, all the while, still deep in concentration noticed nothing.

Kagome looked over Sesshoumaru as she was about to yell at him for his language but stopped as she saw the look in his eyes. "Uh... Sesshoumaru...? What.. Why are you looking at me like that?" With a deep, reverberating chuckle that sent chills down her spine, Sesshoumaru jumped on Kagome, sending both of them in a heap on the floor. Kagome 'eeped' as Sesshoumaru assaulted her with kisses.

"Oh! That you confessed to him first!... Huh? Mama?" Karin's eyes blinked in confusion as she crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Eww! Gross Papa!"

_fin_

--

Buwahahahah! Sorry again that it took awhile, I'm working 6 days a week and on my day off I'm too exhausted so I just sleep most of the day :-/. But I've been writing bits and pieces of it when I get a chance to. What's weird is that I thought of the ending first before the beginning of the third chapter so I actually wrote that one down first lol ..

I understand that theres a lot of jumping around... I'll smooth those out in a rewrite in the future. I sorrehs.

Anyway, I hope you guys like my first three-shot! Reviews give me the energy to write and just the right push I need to finish. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I'm just all giddy that people like my story and that it's been put on alert and faves. I love you guys!

R&R

Cuz you KNOW you wanna press that shiny blue button at the bottom left corner of this page.


End file.
